A New Life
by fhedeactivated
Summary: Hong Kong does his best to adapt to his new life with England, but there's one thing he wasn't counting on... His new cousins.


**Warnings: Historical inaccuracy, mentions of blood, adorable cutie pie kids.**

 **This story is dedicated to Maya5392, & mimi-chan and aliling-chan.**

 **Ages:**

 **Hong Kong: Aged 5**

 **Wy: Aged 4**

 **New Zealand: Aged 6**

 **Australia: Aged 9**

 _"I won't let you do this." China snarled._

 _A man with tousled blonde hair, and unnaturally thick eyebrows sighed. "That is not something you have power over any longer. And I will take Hong Kong. Where is he?"_

 _China pushed himself up with renewed energy and defiance, despite blood streaming from his multiple wounds._

 _"I'm not telling anyone. Especially not you, ahen."_

 _The man rubbed his forehead, and knelt closer to his dark haired enemy. The war was over, now. That much was obvious. It was only a matter of whether China would hand over the spoils quietly, or not. And England was going to get what he wanted._

 _"You were just as involved, and you know it. However, that is an argument for another time." England reached out a hand, and tilted the Chinese man's face upwards. "Tell me, now!"_

 _China glared at him, before, with the last of his energy, he began to speak._

 _"Over my dead body."_

 _On that note, he spit in England's face, and promptly blacked out._

 _After unfreezing, (and proceeding to wipe the saliva from his cheek) England gently lifted up the feminine man. Honestly, he had to commend China for his efforts. The man had fought well, despite failing in the end._

 _"Medic! Tend to this man's injuries." England's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to find the child."_

 _Unbeknownst to him, Hong Kong sat behind a tree in the arms of Taiwan, both of them observing the entire spectacle._

•oOo•

Hong Kong shot up, small fists clenching the sheets. It was the third time this month he'd had that dream.

Of course, since he'd been living with England, he'd learned that the man wasn't so terrible after all. However, that in no way made up for the fact that he had taken him away from his family.

Hong Kong would never forgive him for that.

After moving here, everything had been new. A new room, new clothes, new toys, a new guardian, and the most surprising, a new name. No longer was he Xiang Kaoru Wang, but Leon Kirkland.

"Leon Kirkland." The name sounded so funny! Arthur had said it was because of his accent, but Hong Kong really had no idea what that meant. English was hard!

"Lee-on Kirk-land" He tried again.

"Lee-ahn Kurrrk-laand" Hong giggled, stretching the name out for as long as he could.

Suddenly, a laugh came from the doorway. "If you'll stop butchering that name for a moment, I'd like you to come meet some people."

Embarrassed, Leon got up and followed Arthur out the doorway.

•oOo•

England smiled nervously at Hong Kong, hand on the doorknob. "Well... These are your cousins. I'll leave you to get acquainted. Play outside for a bit, and I'll have dinner ready in an hour. Is that alright?"

Leon made a face, and England rolled his eyes. "Honestly, my cooking isn't that bad."

Leon stared at him.

"Fine, fine. Takeout it is! Were you this much of a picky eater with China?"

Hong Kong froze, and looked down at his feet.

"I... I'm going to go welcome them, when I'm done you can go out and meet your cousins, alright? Chin up!" England murmured apologeticly.

•oOo•

Leon stood nervously on the threshold of the doorway, staring at the odd bunch of children in front of him. A tall, much older, brown-haired boy. A smaller, calmer looking child around his age, shook his head, honey blonde curls flying in exasperation. He carried... Was that a sheep? Hong Kong studied the boy, especially his hair, which appeared to be sculpted into horns on the sides of his head. The sheep gave him a bored look. So did the boy.

Hong Kong could see the resemblance.

Lastly, a tiny auburn haired girl clung on to the eldest's back.

"Um..." The elder boy scratched his head. "Hey there, mate! M' names Australia. Your name's Hong Kong, right?"

Hong tilted his head. Australia sounded different than England. It was harder to understand this boy.

Australia laughed. "Oh, y' don't speak English? That's kinda weird, mate. It's okay though, we can still play! Wait. If you don't understand English, how're we s'posed to talk to you? In that case, how're y' s'posed to understand us? What do we even _say_ to you?! What if-" Before Australia had a mild panic attack, the other boy stepped in.

"It's okay... If he didn't understand us, I think England would've said something about it... Dummy!"

"Hey, that's not-"

The boy with the sheep laughed. "My name is New Zealand. Nice to meet you!"

Hong stared at him for a moment, before cracking a small smile back. "Nice to meet yourself too."

Australia snorted. "We need to work on your English, mate! Y' can understand us well 'nough though, right?"

Leon nodded, figuring it was best to use physical answers, he didn't want to risk messing up again!

During their little banter, the girl had slowly detached herself from Australia's back. She twisted her side pony around her finger for a bit, before speaking.

"I'm Wy, and I'm..." She quickly looked at her hand, before holding out 2 fingers. "Four."

Leon blinked in confusion, but nevertheless acknowledged her sentence with a slight smile, deciding to stare at New Zealand's sheep, which was currently nibbling on the bottom of his pants.

"So, are we gonna do something, or are we just gonna sit 'round like spiders?" Australia asked. "I mean, we can't really go get something to eat, we'll probably choke to death knowin' England."

New Zealand frowned. "You eat too much."

Australia grinned, bright white teeth gleaming. "On the contrary, I don't eat nearly as much!" He licked his lips, apparently salivating over the prospect of food.

"How 'bout capture the flag?" Wy suggested.

"Crikey! Great idea. I'll be team red!" Australia grinned.

New Zealand sighed, absentmindedly running his fingers through the thick wool of his pet. "You can't be a team by yourself. We don't even have flags!"

Australia's excitement dimmed, and he scrunched up his band-aid covered nose. His eyes skimmed the dry ground, before settling on England's garden. More specifically, two perfectly round slabs of stone, about a foot long in diameter, each embedded with little shards of multicolored glass. He strode over, digging his grime covered fingernails into the coarse dirt, and securing a rough grip on the slabs.

"Stop starin'! Come help me!" Australia yelled, shooting a glare towards the other three children. Hong Kong stumbled forwards, heeding his the order of his supposed cousin. A small hand shot out and gripped his arm, then proceeding to yank him backwards. He found himself staring down at Wy's brown eyes - totally not at her eyebrows, which reminded him vaguely of fluffy caterpillars.

"Sometimes, you gotta just let him do it himself. Unless, y'know, you wanna die or something." She stage whispered, cupping her hand around her mouth. Australia rolled his eyes.

"Someone come help me, before I take a stick and-" His feet shot out from underneath him, one stepping stone flying through the air, landing unnoticed in the grass. The other spared upwards, dropping like - well, a stone, - and landing on his face with a sickening crunch.

This time, when Hong Kong raced forwards to help, neither one of the children stopped him. He gently lifted the stone off of Australia, a strenuous feat for the tiny nation.

"Aw, hell, my _face_." Australia moaned, tan skin scratched and skinned, with a high likelihood, if not certainty, to bruise. Australia squinted, clenching his fists as New Zealand lifted him into a sitting position. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and Hong Kong imagined he could see every brown fleck in his green eyes. Wy clutched his hand, about to speak, when Australia let out a hacking cough. He none too discreetly spit into his hand, a sudden gush of blood pouring from his mouth. A small, ivory colored object rested in his hand.

A _tooth._

Hong Kong nearly threw up right there, and from New Zealand's sickened expression - he wasn't faring much better. Wy stared, fascinated, before Australia suddenly lunged upwards.

"I'mma go inside, patch m'self up. Um... Wy? Can you go hide our stone? You two!" He gestured wildly at Hong and New Zealand, speech slurred by his misfortunate accident.

"Go do your thing, and hide yours. I'll, uh, be back soon." The pain was beginning to set in, and Australia's eyes began to glisten. Though in Hong Kong's opinion, he was taking it like a champ.

New Zealand and Hong Kong ducked into a shaded sandy area in England's backyard, hiding from Australia for as long as possible.

"A trap." Hong Kong muttered.

"A trap... So, we set something up so Australia can't get us?" New Zealand asked, a mischievous grin in his eyes.

Hong Kong laughed. He was beginning to like this kid! Although he was feeling a bit guilty for brushing off Australia's accident, he nevertheless had a plan. After all, Australia _had_ told them to still continue with their game! ...Right? As he began to draw out his decision crudely in the sand with a gnarled stick, he had only one thought on his mind.

I hope Australia is as much like Korea as I think he is.

 **A/N: Yo! I've rewritten this, and Fluff is BACK IN BUSINESS! Woo! Now everyone can finally stop screaming at me. ...25 pms, guys? I'm flattered, truly, but AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review! Love you guys. 3**


End file.
